


The Queen, The Lasskicker And The Pet

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Pet!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Charlotte and Becky love looking after you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	The Queen, The Lasskicker And The Pet

\- “C’mere Kitten...”  
\- You don’t react at first  
\- You’ve been staring silently at both women  
\- Awestruck  
\- They always manage to make you flustered  
\- This time though you can’t even help but give in  
\- You move to kneel before Charlotte  
\- Letting Becky stroke your hair  
\- They both seem pleased  
\- They always are  
\- You make sure you behave for them  
\- “Happy, little Kitten?”  
\- You still can’t speak   
\- You feel like you may well cry  
\- Your voice would definitely shake  
\- You nod instead  
\- “I think the Lass is about to cry...”  
\- Becky’s smile is clear in her voice  
\- You chance a glance at her  
\- Biting your lower lip shyly  
\- Charlotte smiles  
\- Laughing a little  
\- “Maybe we should take her to bed...”  
\- You wait  
\- Staying silent  
\- You won’t push your luck  
\- You wouldn’t dare  
\- Charlotte moves to the bed  
\- Settling on the bed with confidence  
\- Becky sighs a little  
\- Clearly considering options  
\- Then settles beside Charlotte  
\- Patting her lap softly  
\- “C’mon...”  
\- You join them quickly  
\- Moaning softly at the feeling of both women stroking your hair  
\- “Such a good Lass...”


End file.
